Elsword: A Raven's Point of View
by OpenCubicle
Summary: Instead of saving the world and recovering the missing El. The El Search Party decide to take it easy and slow. Raven one of the older members in the party tries to deal with the other members and their shenanigans. - Note: Raven - BM, Aisha - VP, Elsword - RS, Rena - WS, Elesis - BH, Ara - AS, Luciel - RG/NB, Chung - TT, Add - MM, Eve - CN, Rose - ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Raven. I am a part of a group called the El Search Party. Our goal is collect the El that had been stolen throughout the land. During our travels we had overcome many obstacles and achieved many things. Though we are expected to do such tasks, our little fellowship would rather attend to other meaningless matters...

The two wouldn't stop arguing. Hell they weren't even arguing anymore. They were just violently insulting each other. I tell the elf to break them up but all she did was look at me and smile giving a gesture that it was my turn. Blast it all; couldn't we just have some peace and quiet for once?

" **You red haired sh*t! You don't know the first thing about common decency!"** Bellowed the purple girl

" **Well hey- says the one in the skimpy outfit! Who are you trying to impress huh?"**

" **Th-that's none of your concern! I'm not trying to impress anyone!"**

" **Heh... with a bust size like that I wouldn't disagree..."**

" **What was that you little sh*t?!"**

Then in came in the older red head. She appeared out of her tent looking like a prank had just been pulled on her. This wasn't going to turn out well. I get up from the stump I was sitting on and headed off somewhere quiet. As I did Elesis lit up like a firecracker trying to shut the others up. Perhaps I should just gather some more firewood. We already have plenty but I don't think anyone would notice or care if we had a bit more. I headed to a thicker area in the woods where I wouldn't be disturbed but that's when I noticed I was being followed. It was the fox. She's a strange one. She had been recently coming to me for personal discussions and advice. Most of the time she'd ask questions I would rather not answer, something tells me this won't be any different. If she wasn't curious then I'd say nosy, what did she want now?

" **Hey there Mr Miserable, whatchya' doing?"** She caught up then leaned her elbow over my shoulder. Wonderful, my quiet and peaceful trek has been ruined.

" **What do you want now Ara?"** She looks at me and lets out a smug grin

" **Nothing, I'm just here to ask you what you want- specifically, what men want"** I didn't want to say anything back but the silence intended that she wouldn't leave until I did.

" **What do you mean?"** I croak

" **What do you mean by what do I mean? I'm asking what are men are into."** The woman mockingly smacks my behind **"You know; chest size, curves all that** _ **juicy**_ **stuff"**

" **What makes me think I'll tell you?"** What does this girl want from me?

" **Well considering your age, I'd assume you'd have a lot of knowledge in this field. Besides, you're a man"**

" **Why don't you ask the other 'men' in the camp then?"**

" **Well I don't think Elboy would come up with anything sensible, Chungy seems too innocent to approach this matter with, I can't even approach Add at all and Ciel only has eyes for cute things"** She pouts and looks at me hoping to get a reaction. I continue to walk as if I was trying to ignore her. She realizes this and quickly changes strategy. She grabs my right arm and hugs it tightly against her chest. **"C'mon Raaavennn you're the only guy I can talk to about this. Can't you just tell me pweeease~"** I pull my arm away from her and give her the gesture to back off.

" **Ara- please, we can talk about this another time. Right now I just need some time to get away from things"** She paused and raised an eyebrow.

I continue to walk but she was still willing to follow. She remained silent during so. We eventually find plenty of dead branches scattered across the ground. Some were as small as twigs and others were as large as human legs. I bend over to pick some up and surprisingly she did too. She had not said a word since we last spoke but when we exchanged looks, she would just smile. The girl gets it, thank you.

We continue to pick up more branches for the rest of our time together and eventually made it back to camp before it began to get dark. We find a spot by the camp to drop our piles of wood. For once, Ara looked at me caringly and lets out a small smile. **"We're not done yet big boy, I'll talk to you later"** She murmured before she took off and joined the rest at the camp. What a mischievous girl.

I went to stretch but I was then suddenly approached by Ciel. **"Where have you been all day?"** He smiled as he extended his hand over to greet me. I then lock my hand with his to give a firm handshake.

" **Nowhere in particular, just around camp looking for somewhere quiet to be"** I answer

" **Ha-ha of course you were."** Ciel wasn't much of a bad person. He was good company and pleasant to talk to. **"It's good to see that Lu has been getting along with the others quite well. It's only been a while since we've joined your party"**

" **Indeed it has, and I'm sure most of us are glad you decided to"**

" **Well I don't know about that"** Add had seemed to have joined us. He stood with a warm cup in one hand and his dirtied coat in the other. His eyes gazed at the soothing campfire while the orange light shone onto his pale white skin. **"The crowd has gotten awfully big, can't say it's a good thing personally"**

" **Hah! Believe that more will only get in your way?"** Sneered Ciel

" **Precisely, you guys already are"** Add took a sip from his cup

Elsword then spotted us. With a mischievous smile he came running towards us. He's an energetic kid but a main source of unwanted noise. Only wish he was a little more sensible like Chung.

" **Hey boys! Checking out the girls? Not like there much to look at when 'skimpy's' around"**

" **I heard that you twat!"** Aisha growled from across the camp.

" **Leave her alone Elsword you need to learn to stop stirring her up for no reason"** I warn him. He chuckled a bit and pulled a face at Aisha while she wasn't looking.

" **Ha-ha c'mon Raven you know I don't really mean it. _Beyond the childish folly lies a strong friendship like no other_ "**

" **Yeah, a friendship which ends in blasting each other's hind ends to kingdom come"** added Add. We all chuckle knowing that was mostly true.

We were eventually called by the others for dinner. It looks like we had the liberty of not eating hardtack for once. On the fire was several hunks of juicy meat which I couldn't entirely identify but it didn't really matter because it looked tastier than old crackers. Even watching it cook was pleasant enough. We soon dug into the meat after they were ready to serve. Seeing everybody together here like this gave a warm feeling. It made me feel calm and full inside- not because of the food that is. Maybe I can finally fill what's missing inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Seris out on the distance. She was standing by the lake which was clear of trees. The moon shone on the lake and on her calm and longing face. We both stood in silence away and from each other. There was no noise but a concert of croaks and chirps. She bent down to touch the water. I was still in shock. This can't be. I begin to slowly approach her but she paid no attention. I finally got close to see her face. There she was, crouched down and circling her finger in the water. Her lips were as soft as ever, her eyes shone from the light of the moon; her hair was like the golden sun.

My sight began to get blurry. The muscles on my face began to rise. Tears broke down and ran down my cheeks. My breathing began to break as my heart got heavy. Memories of losing her began to pour like my raining tears. My face was soaking from all the fluids. It was really her.

" **S-Seris..."** I whimper. She finally stood up and turned to me. She looked at me and gave a smile of pity. She placed her wet hand onto my cheek. Her thumb tried to break the tears but it was no use. Her hand was cold but was soft like I remembered. Oh Seris... to be able to see you again.

Suddenly my sight began to lose. The image of her was disappearing. No... no! Seris! I reached out trying to grab her but it was pointless. Her face was fading and so was her touch. The void began to consume everything. Eventually nothing was there, just a plain black field of void. I saw nothing, I heard nothing, I felt nothing. My head and heart felt heavier. I began to feel something- something warm. It got warmer and warmer and eventually felt hot. I felt a burning inside. It was anger, rage and malice. I felt the need to destroy but my body was trembling. I couldn't handle it.

I began to hear high pitched screaming. Where was it coming from? I fall down to my knees and cover my head with my arms. The screaming got louder and louder. What was it? I look around. This anger, this fear... It came clear that it was my arm. It was screaming at me. What did it want? I suddenly hear words echoing around me. I couldn't hear them from all the screeching. The words got louder and louder until I could hear them over this ear shattering torture. _Kill...destroy...abolish..._ My arm it was speaking to me. The fear within began to consume me. My entire body dropped. I felt so heavy. Please- someone end it...

My eyes opened and the weight on my body was gone. I looked around only to see I was in a tent. The light from outside shone the brown tent cover into a light beige. I heard the voices of Chung, Ciel and Rena outside. What a nightmare. My cheek felt cold and wet. I look down to where I slept to discover that Elsword had invaded my bedding. His head was at the edge of my pillow which was now drenched in a pool of his own drool. Gross. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully so I didn't wake him. I emerge out of the tent and was greeted by the three. I stand and pause. The sight I saw wasn't ordinary. W-what on earth?

I stared down at their faces. They gave no specific look, they looked exactly how they usually would, except the fact they had a tuft of hair sitting above their upper lip. They knew I noticed. They waited for me to react but I just glared at them and walked off towards the lake. What's with those three?

I heard a voice call from behind me. It was Rena. **"Hey Raven, wait up! Are you heading to the lake? I have some sheets that need washing! Can you wait for me real quick?"** She yelled. I signal her that would. I thought she might take a while to gather everything so I decided to find a tree to lean onto as I wait.

After a few moments she came back with two baskets of white sheets. **"Thanks for waiting, here take one of these"** She said with a smile. I couldn't take her seriously while she had that moustache on. We continued to walk along towards the lake. I couldn't help but peek at her silly face. What even? Why were they wearing those? After moments of silence I finally open up.

" **Rena- why were you guys wearing those moustaches?"** I ask trying to sound as casual as ever

" **What moustaches?"** She asked guiltily. This woman... what are they up to? I gave her looks of confusion and concern but she didn't notice.

After a long walk in awkward silence, we reached the lake. The tall pine lined around the borders of the lake. The green leaves reflected onto the clear calm water and the sun shone diamonds onto its surface. It was like the one in my dream. The only difference is that it was day and...

My thoughts began to fill with memories of Seris. I shook my head to clear my mind. I didn't need this now.

Rena went ahead to the shore and placed her basket just away from the water. I followed her and placed my basket beside hers. I came to the water and bent down to wash my face. It was cold and refreshing. I was also glad I could finally wash off Elsword's drool. Rena began to soak the sheets into the water and scrubbed them against the washboard. I still couldn't take her seriously. She was up to something and I had to know what. I begin to stare at her watching every movement. She's quite the actor. It's as if it's a normal day here in our lives. Hmm perhaps she wants the attention. Maybe I'll ignore the topic and carry out with the usual routine.

I look at the water and see my reflection. It was me obviously. I hear footsteps come in from behind me. **"See any fish?"** asks a familiar voice. Her reflection appeared in the water. It was only Elesis. I turn to her and greet her. I look at her face and glance at her her upper lip. It was clear of hair. From the looks of things, she wasn't a part of the moustache gag. I sigh in relief.

" **Rough night?"** She asks knowing it was.

" **Does your brother always move around in his sleep?"**

" **Yup we used to share beds; ever since he was little he'd never stop kicking me in the thigh"** She explained. Sounds like she's had her fair share of rough nights. **"Anyway, what's with her? She's got a moustache?"** She points to Rena confused. I let out a weak sigh and smile.

" **Really, I don't' even-"** When I turned back to her I stopped and paused. God no, and here I thought she wasn't in on it. There she was with her confused face as if nothing had changed. A clump of thick red hair sat comfortable above her lips. Hers was bigger than the others that's for sure. Perhaps she was the ringleader. I couldn't take it. I'm getting out of here.


End file.
